


Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

by hopperhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopperhargrove/pseuds/hopperhargrove
Summary: Drabble Request from my tumblr @hopperhargrove. Be kind to me, just started writing again and I haven’t in a long time.





	Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

Billy was having a rough week, he was quiet. But today, he just wasn’t himself, and nothing was going right. “Jesus Christ!” He swore kicking his tire before he opened the door to his Camaro and slamming it shut. He sped off towards your house and when he got there it caught you by surprise. “Billy?” You asked as you stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind you. “I wasn’t expecting you.. is everything alright?” you asked concerned. “Yeah, I just had to see you” He said and sighed a bit. “Wanna go for a ride?” He asked and you nodded before going back inside to grab your keys and letting your parents know not to wait up for you tonight. As you drove towards wherever Billy was taking you, his hand rested on your thigh. Soon enough, you were by a lake sitting on a blanket with Billy’s head in your lap. “Tell me what’s bothering you” You said quietly as you played with his soft hair. “I just… I miss home so damn much” he started and you swore you heard his voice almost break. “And my dad, I don’t know how much more I can take before I just get in my car and drive back to California” he added as you sighed. “Well.. if you ever need to go back just let me know and I'll have my bags packed” you said with a soft smile resting on your lips. “Really?” he asked looking up at you. You nodded which brought a smile to his lips. He sat up and pressed his lips against yours pushing you back onto the blanket so you were both laying down. “Have I ever told you how much you make my life better? Cause you do, and you have no idea but you’re what keeps me going” He said as his lips trailed off towards your neck. “Don’t know what I'd do without you” he added before he made love to you, right there under the stars. Hawkins wasn’t so bad so long as you were in his life, and he promised himself to keep you in it.


End file.
